Rascals Pack
The Rascals were released in March 1995 formed by three females and two males. Roo and Rampage settled into the alpha positions. The Rascals became a fast growing group thanks to the females litter. Thanks to their large size the Rascals became a very successful group holding on to their territory. Change came after the death of Roo in late 1996 and her daughter Bella became the new leader of the group. The Rascals Role Play Center is the Yellowstone Delta, where all role playing takes place. Alpha Pair When the group was first followed, Roo and Rampage became the alpha pair. In late 1996 Roo was killed after being the alpha female for two years. Her daughter Bella bacame the new alpha female after her. Prowler took over as the alpha male untill his disappearance in early 1998. Current Members The Rascals have 18 members as of May 1998. Bella (YRF008) (Played by Meerkats123)' Alpha Female' ' 'Paws (YRM007) (Played by Silverstar) Vervain (YRM013) (Played by Aniju Aura) Vincent (YRM015) (Played by Sir Rock) Dusty (YRM021) (Played by Meerkats123) John (YRM025) (Played by XBoys) Dash (YRM027) (Played by Timberwolftrouble1) Savannah (YRF028) (Played by Aniju Aura) YRM029 (This wolf is available) Caleb (YRM034) (Played by Sir Rock) Dakota (YRF035) (Played by Sir Rock) YRF036 (This wolf is available) YRM037 (This wolf is available) YRF038 (This wolf is available) YRM039 (This wolf is available) YRM040 (This wolf is available) YRF042 (This wolf is available) YRF043 (This wolf is available) All Known Members A list of all wolves who were born or joined the Rascals. Roo (YRF001) Rampage (YDM003) Rugrat (YRF002) Puppy (YRF004) Prowler (YRM005) Whippet (YRF006) Paws (YRM007) Bella (YRF008) River Song (YRM009) Jack (YRM010) Rose (YRF011) Violet (YRF012) Vervain (YRM013) YRF014 Vincent (YRM015) Tabby (YRF016) Petal (YRF017) Raja (YRM018) Star (YRF019) Josh (YRM020) Dusty (YRM021) Carni (YRF022) Orca (YRF023) Jade (YRF024) John (YRM025) Jose (YRM026) Dash (YRM027) Savannah (YRF028) YRM029 Sombra (YRF030) Steven (YRM031) Artemis (YRF032) YRP033 Caleb (YRM034) Dakota (YRF035) YRF036 YRM037 YRF038 YRM039 YRM040 Aiden (YRM041) YRF042 YRF043 Rivals The Rascals' main rivals are the Druids and Bad Dogs. They also sometimes encounter the Hell Hounds. History March 1995: Roo, Rugrat, Rampage, Puppy and Prowler were released into the park. Rampage and Roo took over as the alpha pair. April 1995: '''Roo, Rugrat and Puppy were all pregnant. '''May 1995: Roo gave birth to Whippet, Paws, Bella, River Song. Rugrat gave birth to Jack and Rose. Puppy gave birth to Violet, Vervain, YRP014 and Vincent. June 1995: '''YRP014 died in a fight with Bad '''July 1995: '''One encounter with Bad Dogs. '''August 1995: '''Two encounters with Bad Dogs one with Druids. '''September 1995: '''Prowler went rovign and was absent. '''October 1995: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. Prowler returned to the group. '''November 1995: '''Roo was pregnant. '''December 1995: '''Two encounters with Druids. '''Janaury 1996: '''One encounter with Rascals and Bad Dogs. '''February 1996: Two encounters with Hell Hounds. March 1996: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. Roo was pregnant. '''April 1996: Roo gave birth to Tabby, Star, Raja and Kevin. Rugrat and Puppy were pregnant. May 1996: Puppy gave birth to Josh, Dusty, Carni and Orca. Rugrat gave birth to Jade, John and Jose. One encounter with Druids. June 1996: '''Two encounters with Druids. '''July 1996: '''Two encounters with Hell Hounds. Rascals killed subordinate female Polly. '''August 1996: '''Three encounters with Bad Dogs. '''September 1996: '''One encounter with Bad Dogs. '''October 1996: '''One encounter wit Druids. '''November 1996: '''Rugrat, Puppy and Rose left the group and teamed up with Butch and James to form the Trojans. '''December 1996: '''One encounter with the Celtics. '''Janaury 1997: Bella became the alpha female. Whippet mated with Sabota. February 1997: One encounter wit Celtics. March 1997: '''Roo was killed during a hunting trip. Rampage was killed by the Celtics. '''April 1997: Bella became the alpha female. May 1997: '''One encounter with Trojans. River Song attacked Bella but lost. River Song was evicted. Vincent went roving at the Hell Hounds. '''June 1997: '''Whippet gave birth to YRM027, Savannah, YRM029 and Sombra. Violet mated with Marico. '''July 1997: Bella gave birth to Steven, Artemis, VRP033 and Caleb. Violet was pregnant. Prolwer became the alpha male. Vervain went roving at the Bad Dogs. One encounter with Celtics. August 1997: VRP033 was predated. Jade was pregnant. River Song, Whippet, Violet and Sombra left the group and formed the Quapaw Pack. September 1997: Jade gave birth to Dakota, YRF036 and YRM037. October 1997: 'Bella was pregnant. Marico, Sabota, Thor, Loki and Scourge appeared. Prowler went roving. Jack, Kevin, Josh and Jose were Last Seen. '''November 1997: '''Tabby mated with Scourge. Bella gave birth to YRF038, YRM039 and YRM040. '''December 1997: '''Tabby gave birth to Aiden, YRF042 and YRF043. Star and Carni were Last Seen. '''Janaury 1998: ' Two encounters with Quapaw and one with Bad Dogs and Trogans. '''February 1998: Prowler and Steven were Last Seen. Two encounters with Bad Dogs. March 1998: '''One encounter with Druids. '''April 1998: '''Raja was Last Seen. Two encounters with Druids. '''May 1998: '''Tabby, Petal, Jade and Aiden left the group and joined the Quapaw. '''June 1998: Vervain went roving.